Power of Three Puppet Pals In: Ashfur's Leaf
This is the warrior version of: The Potter Puppet Pals in: Snape's Diary (Extended version) - Iscrump Hollyleaf: Where's Jayfeather? Lionblaze: I don't know. I can't feel when he's not around. Jayfeather: Oh my StarClan! Look what I've found! Lionblaze: Is that a leaf? Hollyleaf: I know a thing or two about leaves, and that's a leaf! Jayfeather: It's not just any leaf- Lionblaze: -Is it a young-she-cat Tigerstar-ish mating novel? (Everyone stares) Ten Seconds Later.... (Lionblaze is sitting in the corner of a hedge) Jayfeather: Anyway, I happen to find this leaf in Ashfur's nest in a moss ball. It's his leaf diary! Lionblaze: Wow, shall we smell it? Jayfeather: I've got a better idea! Let's smell it! Hollyleaf: What a fasinating scent study this will be. Jayfeather: Okay this is his first entry. Dear Leaf....(Turns into Ashfur's voice) Ashfur's Leaf: Today I ate some hares for my breakfast today. It was flavorless and tough. I thought of Bristleface. I cried. Lionblaze: I'm hungry! Jayfeather: What else is new, goldie?! Let's get to the good stuff. Ashfur's Leaf: Today I put on my thick pelt and traveled to Forest Ally. I hunted a pair of fancy mice, but did not kill them. When I brought them to the camp, one devoured the other, and then died of lonliness. I felt happiness. Jayfeather: This is halarious! Hollyleaf: Hey look, Jayfeather, I scent your name! Lionblaze: Your good at smelling, Hollyleaf. Jayfeather: WHAT?!?!?! Ashfur's Leaf: Today that Half-Clan tom showed me his middle claw. When I attempted to punish him with getting ticks off of Mousefur, he slammed me against the den yowling, "Weirdo! Weirdo!" over and over again. Later he and his gold brother repeated the act, making me lose consusness. Tonight I shared tounges with StarClan for the first time in twenty moons. They showed me -in a dream- the end. Jayfeather: I remember that, Lion! Give me five! Lionblaze: You already took my claws, Jayfeather. Jayfeather: Never mind. Ashfur's Leaf: I lost a couple dark-gray flecks on my pelt today. Brambleclaw pointed it out in front of the whole Clan. Oh cruel attention! Flecks, oh flecks where have thou fled, to have rubbed off among fur and fleas, to have gone past ginger Squirrelflight without her seeing, I wish I could follow the, into the blinding. Lionblaze: What is ginger, Jayfeather? Jayfeather: Uh... Hollyleaf: Yeah, tell him, Jayfeather! Jayfeather: Oh look, another leaf. Ashfur: While making dirt... Everyone: EWW! Ashfur's Leaf: I fell asleep and had a nightmare. I was in a monster during a thunderstorm, every thunderclap seemed to sound like meows. It said "Weirdo! Weirdo!" and then it turned to Twoleg music. I was at the Gathering, and I asked Squirrelflight to prance. She asked me to get a life. Would that I could, Squirrelflight. Would that I could. Jayfeather: My aunt was awesome! Ashfur: When I woke up my fur was RiverClan-like from the temped rain water, and I was late for plotting with Hawkfrost in my dreams. Lionblaze: Mm mm...I like RiverClan! Squirrelflight: Did somebody say RiverClan? Lionblaze: I did. How did you know? Squirrelflight: What are you kittypets doing? Studying for scenting class? Jayfeather: No, we're invading Lionblaze's past mentor's personal space by reading his leaf that I found in his nest. Squirrelflight: But do you have any future plans about a battle with RiverClan? Jayfeather: I'm afraid not. Squirrelflight: I'm very disappointed in you, nephew. (Walks away) Jayfeather: Back to the stinky leaf! Ashfur's Leaf: Today the gold boy accidentally swallowed one of my yarrow leaves (That I borrowed from Jayfeather to make Brambleclaw vomit). He threw up a huge hairball, and the apprentices mewed with applause, triggering my paw ache. I was left to clean the tom's sick. Halfway through, Briarkit and Blossomkit bragged about their hunting skills, and they left without wishing me a happy kit-day. Later I noticed my bottle of kittypet milk was empty. I settled for a drink of water, scalding my clawing paw in the process, making me spill the water on my pelt. I was on my way to the medicine den, covering the wet with a fern. Jayfeather laughed and treated Briarkit's greencough. After a moon it was apperant that she forgot about me and I went to my den, noticing I was blocked out. I called for Daisy, who turned out to be covered in white fur. Clearly haven't finishing the mating process, she knocked down the sticks and laughed at me, clawed me in the shoulder too hard, and left me alone. I thought of Ferncloud. I cried. Jayfeather: This got boring. Let's make a new scent entry! Lionblaze: That's a really fun idea! Hollyleaf: Here is one of the scent making leaves that I carry with me at all times- Jayfeather: Okay; Dear Diary, I am Ashfur. I'm so sad because I make dirt on my nest all the time. I don't have any friends because I stink like garlic and dirt. I teach fighting to Lionblaze and Jayfeather, and it's boring because their so cool and it's giving me depression. I better go and whimper; but not before I make dirt in my nest. B-bye. Lionblaze: Ha ha ha! Can I try? Jayfeather: Be my guest! Lionblaze: I--am--A- Hollyleaf: Good try, Lionblaze. Ashfur (groaning): Someone made me uncounsious and ransacked my nest. Wait a minute; that leaf! What are you doing?! Jayfeather: Ashfur! Lionblaze stole your leaf diary! Ashfur: What?! You didn't sniff it, did you? Jayfeather: Oh, he smelled it all right! He smelled it all! Ashfur: This is unacceptable! Lionblaze: I liked the story about the flecks, Ashfur. Ashfur: You-you did? Lionblaze: It made me sad, thinking about those flecks. Lost and alone. I hope you find your flecks, Ashfur. Ashfur: So do I, gold one. So do I. Lionblaze: I like flecks! THE END